


Geno and Sparks - Hospital Visit

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, MommaCQ, This was a lil painful to write, but character development i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: So this is a short(ish) fic that started out as just an experiment for some character developments and ideas that ended up going a bit further than i intended.Anyways, basic overview Sparks ends up at the hospital and Geno goes to visit him and during the visit an unexpected turn of events happen! (Warningfeelsahead) ;w;





	Geno and Sparks - Hospital Visit

Geno’s nerves were shooting through the roof as the nurse led him to the room Sparks was currently staying in.

There had been quite the scare when the child suddenly passed out yesterday morning. Geno hadn’t been there, but Bloo had rung him to let him know what happened after she had gotten him to the hospital. Thankfully it hadn’t been as bad as first thought – his magical energy had suddenly dropped almost dangerously low, and while he was now out of the danger zone the doctors said they wanted to keep him for a few nights to keep an eye on his soul as it was showing signs of instability and there was a chance it might suddenly give out at any moment.

The news had terrified Geno. He had been babysitting Sparks for a few months now and had grown very attached to the child. He had wanted to come up to see him, but unfortunately his own health had taken a bit of a downhill and he was unable to come up to visit little Sparks. Bloo kept him up to date with phone calls, and reassured him that Sparks would be alright, though he could hear the worry in her own voice which made him even more anxious.

Today though Geno was thankfully well enough to come up to visit Sparks himself. The nurse had been expecting him, as he had phoned Bloo to let her know he was coming and she in turn had let the doctors know. The nurse told him Bloo was away to handle some errands, but she would be happy to take him to Sparks room to which he agreed.

Geno fidgeted with his hands. He was getting increasingly anxious as it felt as though it was taking forever for him and the nurse to reach the room Sparks was staying in. He glanced around, taking in all the sights and sounds. They were all familiar to him, given the number of times he had to stay at hospitals while growing up. He felt his soul pang in sympathy and sadness as he realised it was most likely the same for little Sparks.

“Here we are” The nurse stopped outside of a room, snapping Geno out of his thoughts. “You know what to do if something happens. Just push the red button and help will come” The nurse told him.

“Yes, thankyou” Geno replied, as he stepped past the nurse and into the room. The doctors here knew him well enough. He had been here more than a few times in the past, or at least enough times for them to not forget about him.

Geno saw Sparks sitting semi upright on the bed, being supported by the back rest. There was an IV tube connected to the child’s hand that ran up to a bag filled with magical substance. Geno sighed.

Poor kid.

As he approached, he instantly noticed how quiet the child was which made him feel very worried. Usually Sparks was a lot more active than this. Even bedridden, he would be looking around curiously, playing with any nearby toys or scribbling on some paper. And he would have most certainly heard Geno and the nurse approaching, even before seeing them. The kid had pretty good hearing.

However, this time Sparks was near motionless, head slightly bowed and staring off into space. His little colouring book and pencils were on the drawers next to the bed, but it didn’t look as though they had been touched. He didn’t even seem to be aware that Geno was even in the room.

This wasn’t good.

“Sparks?” Geno called gently.

That seemed to do the trick. Sparks head suddenly snapped up and his eyes brightened once he caught sight of Geno. A big smile spread across the child’s face.

“Gigi! You’re here!”

Geno let out a sigh of relief and smiled back as he sat down in a chair next to the bed before the excited Sparks had a chance to leap out of the bed as he had done once before. He had tripped, but thankfully didn’t fall over though he didn’t seem to faze him at all. Certainly gave Geno and Bloo a bit of a scare, and he preferred to not have a repeat incident. However, he was very happy to see Sparks back to his usual self.

“I knew you’d come! I really missed you! Ma said you couldn’t come to visit yesterday cos’ you were feelin’ sick. Are you feelin’ better now? Are-“

“Whoa hey slow down kiddo! Breathing! Kinda need to do that, remember?” Geno laughed slightly as he cut off Sparks excited rambling. He was relived to see Sparks still had that “spark” of energy of his.

“Oh! Oh yeah that!” Sparks took a short moment to catch his breath, but before he could continue, Geno spoke up again.

“Besides I’m the one who should be asking if your alright. You… certainly gave me and Bloo quite the scare yesterday” Geno said, his smile fading just a little. Sparks seemed to have gone a little quiet again. His big grin faltered slightly, and his eyes cast off to the side.

“So…How do you feel in yourself?” Geno asked.

Sparks shrugged, and the smile widened again “Mm doin ok! Doctors said I had to stay in bed though. Sucks” Sparks pouted.

Geno laughed, “Haha ah well I know it sucks but it’s for the best. Wouldn’t want anything happening, now would we?”

“Mm guess not” Sparks replied, a little less enthusiastic than before.

“Uh.. everything alright kiddo? Your lookin a lil sombre there” Geno’s happy smile quickly shifted into a worried one.

“Mmhmm” Sparks mumbled a bit as he stared off into the distance again, causing Geno to frown.

Geno was starting to become increasingly worried. Something was going on here. Sparks was usually so peppy and outgoing but today he seemed… off. Geno had become aware of the child’s distaste for staying in bed all day not long after starting to babysit. However, the kid always seemed to find ways to entertain himself, with his toys, watching cartoons, drawing in his colouring book and even making up little stories and personalities for his toys. Seemed almost impossible for the kid to be bored.

But then that was when he was at home. Having to make frequent visits to the hospital and stay for long periods of time confined to the beds here would have a negative effect on even the most positive of people over time no doubt. At the hospital things are different. You’re not surrounded by the familiarity of being home, nor having all the things that bring you joy around you. Perhaps that was the reason for his sudden change in attitude. Geno felt a twang of sympathy for the child. He knew that feeling all too well.

“…Gigi?”

“Wha-huh?” Geno snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Sparks who was now looking back up at Geno, though all traces of a smile had left the kids face. He didn’t look sad though just… blank. And possibly a bit confused but Geno wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell what the child was thinking.

“Yeah wassup kiddo?”

“I heard the doctors talking with ma today”

Geno felt a chill run up his spine. “Oh, you did?” He tried to keep his voice light hearted.

Sparks nodded, “I was bored an’ my legs were feelin’ funny so I left the bed to walk around a bit. They were talkin’ about me. I don’t think I was supposed to hear em”

Geno wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling very conflicted and very worried as to where this was leading too. He noticed Sparks seemed to be a little troubled as a small frown had formed on the childs face. Geno suddenly felt half a mind to stop Sparks from continuing, especially if it was bothering the child but at the same time he felt that maybe it would be good for the child to talk about it. Then again, he was so young, and he didn’t want Sparks worrying.

“Well, uhh..”

“They said I wasn’t doing well” Sparks continued, cutting Geno off.

Geno felt a sharp pang in his soul.

“Somethin’ about my soul not doing good. I have ta’ stay here for a while they said. Ma didn’t sound so happy either” Sparks carried on. Their expression was still blank, as was the tone in their voice. He didn’t sound sad though, nor did he sound happy.

Geno was struggling. He couldn’t tell if Sparks knew what was going on, or if he didn’t and was trying to make sense of what he heard by voicing it to Geno. Either way it wasn’t looking good, and it was starting to bring back some de ja vu memories for Geno.

Before Geno could respond, Sparks suddenly perked up look up towards Geno with a big bright smile. “Don’t worry! Ma said the doctors here are the best and that I won’t be here for too long! She said if I’m good I can leave the bed n’ perhaps wander around the halls and visit the play area and stuff. And she’s gonna bring me some books for story times! Which is great cos’ I wanna tell her a good story tonight so she’ll feel better”

“Oh? Is she not feeling too well?” Geno asked.

Sparks shook his head, “No. I told her that if its my time to go then not to be sad because I would be going to a happy place and I’ll be ok! It made her sad and I felt bad…” Sparks told him.

Whatever Sparks said next, Geno didn’t hear him. Every bone in his body froze up and his soul twinged almost painfully. Everything seemed to come to an instant standstill, and the room suddenly felt a lot colder than it had before.

Sparks had said that sentence so casually it had left Geno feeling utterly shocked, to the point where all trains of thought just halted to a stop as he slowly processed what he had just heard.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Geno regained his senses, though it had only been a few seconds and he suddenly felt very very distraught, as all his emotions came crashing down on him like a tidal wave. Sparks didn’t seem to have noticed. He had carried on talking, despite Geno’s current state.

“It’s like going to sleep they told me” Sparks continued.

“W-Wha..” Geno could barely manage a response.

“Whenever I go to sleep, I always dream of going to these new places!” Sparks carried on, “And there’s all these really cool people who are super nice and always like to play and tell stories. But when I wake up back here it’s all gone. So, when I go to sleep and don’t wake up it will be ok because I’ll be there in the happy place with all the nice people.”

Geno couldn’t stop himself rom covering his mouth with a shaky hand as he realised what was going on in the child’s mind. This was… so much worse than he had thought. He should have known. Why had he not seen the signs before? He should have KNOWN!

“But… I only get to the nice place if I’m happy you see.” Sparks continued. He seemed to become more and more downcast as he kept talking. “That’s why I always do my best to stay as happy as I can. Because if I’m feeling really… really scared… and I go to sleep… I go to a scary place with… scary p-people. So, if I’m going to sleep I want t-to be happy s-so I can go to the h-happy place.”

Sparks had startled to tremble slightly, and his little hands had gripped the sheets more tightly. The reality of his situation seemed to be fully dawning on the child, as his defences began to drop, and now Geno could no longer see the happy cheery child before. Now all he saw was a frightened small child who had now come to the full realisation of his condition, and the internal conflict they were still so desperately trying to hide. Geno felt tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Sparks had always seemed like such a happy and positive child. Geno had never noticed the signs and he felt so angry at himself for failing to do so. He had gone through such a similar thing himself when he was just a child, it should have been so obvious! Doing what he could to hide his pain from his brothers and mother, despite the fact they all knew. Trying to stay positive and happy, trying to not make everyone worry, and the intense guilt he would feel whenever they worried over him and how badly he wanted to just see them all happy.

Trying to reassure them he would be alright.

Not wanting them to know he was dying.

Geno clenched his eyes shut. How had he missed this…?

“S-Sparks”

Sparks looked up at Geno and he gasped slightly, “Gigi? W-why are you sad? Are you crying? Don’t cry p-please! D-don’t be sad! I don’t w-want you to be sad!” Tears had started welling up in the child’s eyes as well, and Geno decided enough was enough.

Geno briskly rubbed his eyes before reaching over and very gently pulled the child into a hug. Sparks tensed slightly at the sudden embrace, but he didn’t resist nor try to pull away. He felt the shudders in the bigger skeletons chest as Geno breathed shakily, trying to hold it together. Sparks looked up slightly, but he couldn’t see Geno’s face.

“…Gigi?”

“I know.”

Sparks froze. “H-huh?”

Geno held the child a little closer, “It’s going to be alright Sparks. You’re… you’re not going to d- hgn. You’re not going to go to sleep. You’re g-going to be alright. Everything will be a-alright. I know your scared and I understand. But its ok to be scared. Just stay strong. Please… stay strong for your guardian kiddo… stay strong for me… ok?”

Sparks didn’t respond, and for a moment Geno almost internally panicked thinking he had said the wrong thing. After a short moment though, Sparks buried his face into Geno’s chest, and Geno felt a pair of small trembling arms wrap around his side.

“O..okay…” came the small muffled response.

—

By the time Bloo came back to the room after running a few quick errands and talking with the doctor about certain treatments, she found both Sparks and Geno lying on the hospital bed sound asleep. Geno was laid on his side with an arm around little Sparks who was curled next to him. She smiled and sighed tiredly before settling down in the chair, not wanting to disturb either of them. She pulled out a sketch pad and began some quiet sketching until they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don'tworrythings'llgethappieragainsoon!)


End file.
